


Jeans Shopping

by talia_ae



Category: Community
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talia_ae/pseuds/talia_ae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie and Britta normally go to the mall together.  This time it turns out a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeans Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrisB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisB/gifts).



Annie likes to take Britta shopping. Britta likes to protest, likes to say things about how it's playing into stereotypes and she doesn't like to support malls, but it's all really part of the routine by now. She rants a little bit in the car on the way over, doesn't drown out the tape playing on the cassette deck (Radiohead, sometimes, or Bikini Kill if the morning hasn't gone well and Britta’s flat-iron fried her hair) and then Annie distracts her with talk about Duncan's progressing alcoholism or Shirley's boys or Troy and Abed's latest exploits, and everything is fine.

Once they get to the mall they stop talking about Greendale. The car is their buffer zone, their bubble between the real world and campus, but at the mall they talk about other things. Life things. Britta talks about her nephews, and hearing her talk about them is always surprisingly normal- Annie had never expected the older woman to be that kind of person who likes to be around pre-adolescents and wants to be the cool aunt, but she is, and Annie updates Britta on her racist parents and her one drama-prone friend from rehab who is trying to make it as a movie star in Los Angeles.

Sometimes Britta buys her brownies from the one cart in the whole complex that sells vegan food. They're not bad, even though Annie’s like ninety-nine percent sure they have tofu in them.

Even the time after Annie maybe-almost kisses Britta isn't that bad. Like, Britta is already kind of an awkward person, and so when Annie brings more awkwardness into the equation it just sort of... cancels out. Which is fine, and would have been fine, except Annie just can't stop thinking about what would have happened if she had actually kissed Britta, if that had actually bubbled up.

They're in one of those communal dressing rooms trying on jeans, and Britta's standing there in a black bra and really tight low-rise dark blue denim and it's like, wow. Annie feels this rush of attraction straight from right under her ribcage to low in her stomach, which she wasn't expected and it's just... um. Right. Unexplored territory, but not quite unwelcome.

She breathes in. Okay.

Britta turns. "What do you think about these?" she asks, voice light and casual.

"They look really good!" Annie chirps- her voice gets really high-pitched and it's kind of annoyingly Disney-perky, it totally gives her away- "you should get them."

"Maybe I will." Britta looks her up and down. "You should wear jeans more often, you know?"

"Um. Maybe."

She wonders if Britta's a good kisser. She wonders if Britta's a better kisser than Jeff.

"Okay...." Britta bites her lip. "Do you want to get something to eat? You look kind of weird."

"Uh. Sure." Annie smiles widely, really nervous like she was at the bar, and Britta gets dressed again. She grabs Annie's hand on the way out, swings it like it's absolutely nothing, and Annie can't bring herself to say how it actually isn't nothing, how it's really something important instead.

Maybe she'll tell Britta later.

 

image credit to fuckyeahanniebritta.tumblr.com


End file.
